This invention relates to a system for detecting and locating the place of operation of wireless devices such as cellular phones, and in particular, a system capable of detecting and locating the use of cellular phones in an area such as a prison where radio frequency (RF) antennae have been installed at various locations.
It can be very important to be able to detect the use of and location of wireless devices, such as cellular phones. One particular application where it can be very important to locate the use and operation of cell phones, and in particular, the use and operation of unauthorized cell phones, is in correction facilities. Numerous approaches have been undertaken to prevent unauthorized use of cell phones in correction facilities, but this has become a continuing problem, which has been difficult to address. Phones are smuggled in to inmates by guards or family members and activated using prepaid calling plans that are very hard to trace. Such unauthorized use poses a severe concern as criminals may contact gang members or others to plan and coordinate illegal activities including, but not limited to, buying drugs, elimination or intimidation of witnesses or competing gang members, and/or to plan escape attempts, all while behind bars.
One prior approach for controlling unauthorized dissemination and use of cell phones in correction facilities is to manage and carefully screen access. Such screening measures create additional costs and have been minimally effective. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method wherein the use of a cell phone in a monitored area is detected, and based upon the signals detected, the system can calculate and pinpoint or approximate the location where the cell phone or wireless device is being operated.